Mi vida y la tuya
by Aly Zama
Summary: Porque Mamori a través de una carta quería agradecer y expresar con sinceridad todo aquellos momentos y cosas que Hiruma le había dado.


**Dedicado especialmente a mi querida Sarutobi Kunoichi**

 **Eyeshield 21 tanto su historia como sus personajes le pertenecen a Riichiro Inagaki y a Yusuke Murata.**

 **MI VIDA Y LA TUYA**

Han pasado tantos años que estamos juntos que me es imposible no sonreír con tantos recuerdos acumulados en lo más profundo de mí ser.

Veinticinco años han pasado… veinticinco años llenos de altas y bajas pero todos ellos los atesoro con gran amor.

Aun recuerdo él día en que nos conocimos…

Tu, el delincuente más temido de la escuela atormentando a un par de chicos para que hicieran una de tus típicas locuras.

Y yo, la encargada de la disciplina que sin temor alguno te enfrento para defender a esos pobres chicos.

 _-Deja de molestar-_

Fue lo que dijiste al ver que no me importaba tu "imponente" presencia, pero al notar que no me iría hasta que dejaras de atormentar a esos chicos, solo chasqueaste la lengua y te fuiste un tanto enojado.

Nuestros "enfrentamientos" posteriores fueron por demás explosivos, yo siempre intentando que detuvieras tus hostigamientos y amenazas sobre el alumnado y tu evadiendo mis llamadas de atención.

Pero no fue hasta que gracias al ahora grande y valiente "Sena" que nos unió en un solo plano.

Siempre peleando por Sena…

Mientras yo intentaba que no abusaras demasiado de él, tú solamente te las ingeniabas para que yo no supiera que él era Eyeshield.

Pero… aun me sigo preguntando ¿A caso fui tan ciega al no haber notado el desarrollo tan abrumador que había tenido mi pequeño Sena en ese tiempo? Fui tonta, lo sé…

Me sentí muy triste y hasta lastimada en ese momento, nunca pensé que Sena fuera capaz de engañarme, pero la culpa había sido mía por haberlo sobreprotegido tanto tiempo.

El tiempo trascurrió sin detenerse ni un solo segundo y sin darnos cuenta tú y yo dependíamos el uno del otro…

Al principio el futbol americano solo fue para mí un trabajo que hacía para estar cerca de Sena y vigilar que no hicieras ninguna locura… o más bien para tenerte a raya.

¿Quién iba a creer que amaría tanto este deporte?

Nadie… absolutamente nadie…

No lo niego… ahora lo amo con cada parte de mí ser.

Le dedique tanto tiempo y esfuerzo al equipo que instintivamente logre ver a través de todos nuestros rivales.

Hace unos años, Suzuna me confesó que en nuestros últimos días en Deimon, parecía que no necesitáramos palabras para comunicarnos respecto al equipo… que parecíamos la pareja perfecta, pero no se atrevía a decirlo, aun cuando se moría de ganas de hacerlo.

¿Llegamos hasta ese punto? Por supuesto, siempre lo supe.

Pero… ¿Por qué tardamos tanto en aceptar nuestra mutua atracción?-

Orgullo… eso fue, tú jamás aceptarías que sentías algo por mi sin que yo mostrara algo por ti.

Sabes… en muchas ocasiones fuiste bastante cruel, por ejemplo al ver mi sufrimiento cuando me entregaste ese papel con las instrucciones por si algo te pasaba en el partido contra los Dynasours…

En ese momento sentí que algo en mi se rompía…

Nunca pensé el verte dudoso de tu capacidad… jamás lo pensé, y eso me dolió…

La angustia, el miedo, el terror y la ansiedad se apoderaron de mi al verte inerte en el suelo.

Corrí como nunca lo había hecho… no soportaba la idea de perderte, no ahora que estábamos muy cerca de lograr nuestro sueño… si nuestro sueño porque yo también lo deseaba.

Sentí quebrarme y hacerme mil pedazos cuando vi el estado en el que te encontrabas.

Rogue a lo más sagrado del mundo que no te pasara nada.

Te odie, lo juro que te odie cuando me ordenaste vendar y sujetar tus vendas lo más fuerte posible para salir al campo.

Estuve a punto de detenerte pero tu mirada tan decidida me impidió hacerlo….

Mi mente quedó en blanco cuando con una jugada milagrosa pudieron ganar el juego.

Pero lo siguiente en que pensé fue en asistirte para llevarte de inmediato al hospital, pero como siempre, me corriste tan pronto ingresaste a urgencias…

No supe absolutamente nada de ti en los siguientes días… trate de buscarte pero inútilmente no pude dar contigo.

Lo siguiente que supe de ti fue cuando nos encontramos en ese barco para festejar nuestra victoria…

Te veías ojeroso y cansado dentro de esa capsula de recuperación… quise hablar contigo pero evitaste el siquiera hablar conmigo… solo te limitaste a darme ordenes…

Me sentí molesta y como reprimenda no te dirigí la palabra hasta el día del Christmas Bowl.

Me diste las indicaciones pertinentes y solo asentí con seriedad…

Pero fue imposible seguir aparentando frialdad hacia ti… el ritmo del partido, las emociones abrumadoras que tuvimos durante el encuentro solo intensifico nuestro lazo de Manager- Capitán… pero fue más allá… por supuesto que fue más allá… por fin los dos comprendimos que éramos el uno para el otro… una pareja que se complementaba la una a la otra…

El partido termino y celebramos tanto que quedamos totalmente agotados…

Pero yo… como la siempre responsable Mamori me quede a arreglar todo… y…

Aun sonrió como si lo reviviera el momento como si fuera esa vez…

Abriste la puerta solo chasqueaste la lengua con fastidio y entraste sin decir ni una sola palabra.

 _-Deberías de descansar… fue un día muy duro…-_

 _-Ts... Silencio mujer… que tu deberías de haber hecho lo mismo…-_

 _-Solo vine a arreglar un poco… Siento como si todo esto fuera un sueño…-_

 _-Ni lo digas… que tuvimos que pasar por mucho para poder lograrlo…-_

 _-Lo sé… pero me siento demasiado satisfecha… no creí que lo disfrutaría tanto…-_

 _-¿Enserio? Cambiaste mucho "Mamori"…-_

Esa fue la primera vez que me llamaste por mi nombre… y el sentimiento que se produjo en mi fue tan grande e inesperado que quede perpleja por unos segundos.

 _-¿Lo hice? Tienes razón…cambie mucho… pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho… gracias a eso conocí a mucha gente maravillosa… a grandes personas y muchos de ellos se convirtieron en irremplazables para mi…-_

 _-¿Irremplazables? Ya veo… seguro que Agon es uno de ellos…-_ Dijiste tan sarcásticamente que no pude evitar sonreír y negar al mismo tiempo.

 _-¿Agon? Por supuesto que no, es demasiado desagradable… y aunque sea un excelente jugador de futbol americano creo que jamás me podrá agradar… es un chico demasiado "abrumador" –_ Conteste recordando el accidente que había tenido en el puente peatonal.

 _-Umm… así que es eso…-_

 _-¿Por qué lo preguntas Hiruma-kun?-_ Pregunte con suma curiosidad.

 _-Ts… solo preguntaba… no es nada importante…-_ Contestaste bastante molesto.

 _-Nee Hiruma-kun… ¿Qué pasara después de esto? ¿Acabara todo?...-_

 _-Que tonterías dices mujer… las cosas apenas empiezan… no te libraras tan fácilmente de mi…-_ Dijiste sin siquiera haber pensado lo último.

 _-Hiruma-kun ¿Qué dijiste?-_

Y por primera vez desde que nos conocíamos te quedaste sin palabras… trataste de formar una oración pero nada se te ocurrió…

Al ver tu graciosa cara llena de incredulidad por lo que habías hecho, solo pude reír.

Reí tanto como quise y entre más lo hacía más molesto te ponías.

 _-¿Qué es lo gracioso jodida manager?-_

 _-Tu actitud… no creí que llegara el día en que dijeras que dependías tanto de mí…-_

 _-Yo no dije eso… no te hagas ideas tontas…-_ Respondiste tratando de no parecer nervioso.

 _-Hiruma-kun gracias por no haberme corrido… disfrute mucho mi estancia aquí…-_

 _-Ts… deja de decir tonterías…-_ Contestaste mientras te acomodabas el cabello.

 _-Termine… debo irme a casa… ya es tarde…-_ Dije dirigiéndome a la puerta pero antes de cerrarla la detuviste con fuerza.

 _-Te acompaño…-_

Trague con fuerza sintiendo como mis piernas se hacían gelatina.

Camine lentamente hasta que saliste del salón del club…

Sé muy bien que disfrutabas verme nerviosa…

Tu sonrisa ladina lo decía todo…

El camino fue bastante tenso… yo caminaba mientras tú solo sonreías.

Y, cuando llegamos a mi casa me miraste y dijiste:

 _-Descansa jodida Manager… que pronto vendrá lo mejor-_ Y sin decir nada más te fuiste rápidamente.

¿Qué querías que pensara?...

Esa noche y el resto de la semana no pude dormir absolutamente nada al recordar constantemente lo que me habías dicho.

Pero como siempre tenías que sorprenderme…

Todos pensamos que estabas loco cuando nos dijiste lo de participar en el campeonato Mundial de Futbol Americano…

Los partidos fueron emocionantes, demasiado para todos…

Incluso cuando llegamos a las finales y el partido termino en empate…

Pero aunque hubiera terminado de ese modo, todos supimos que aun tenían un largo camino por recorrer, se encontrarían con más fuerte y poderosos jugadores por lo que tendrían que esforzarse aun más.

Y cuando regresamos a Japón misteriosamente desapareciste por el resto de las vacaciones de fin de curso…

Nadie sabía dónde estabas incluso Kurita o Musashi, ninguno de los dos no sabía nada.

Ni siquiera apareciste en la ceremonia de regreso a clases.

Estaba demasiado preocupada, tanto que tras terminar el discurso del director te busque por toda la escuela…

Y si…

Era obvio en donde te encontrarías: En el salón del club…

Entre lentamente y tratando de parecer molesta te mire fijamente.

 _-Déjame de mirar así jodida manager-_

 _-Hiruma-kun… es tu deber como estudiante haberte presentado a la ceremonia de…-_

 _-¿Por eso me buscabas? ¿O es por otra cosa?-_ Preguntaste divertido.

 _-¡Hiruma-kun! ¡Debes de tomarte las cosas más enserio!-_

 _-Ts… eso no me importa… ahora ni siquiera me importa la escuela… mi próxima meta es entrenar para formar un equipo en Saikioudai…-_

 _-¿Saikioudai? Yo iré a esa misma universidad… obtuve una beca en las vacaciones…-_ Conteste totalmente emocionada.

No podía creer que fuéramos a estar juntos por más tiempo. Mi corazón estaba tan feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír.

 _-Tendré que soportar tus reclamos y regaños por otros cuatro años… que mala suerte-_ Dijiste con tono sarcástico.

 _-¿Y crees que te ayudare en el equipo?-_

Tú me miraste con seriedad para después reír burlonamente.

 _-Lo harás, en este año te convertiste en un verdadero monstruo estratega… y no podrás evitar la tentación de no hacerlo…-_ Contestaste con total seguridad.

¿Cómo podías haberme llegado a conocer tanto? Ni yo misma lo creía… pero era obvio… tanto tiempo juntos… tantas horas planeando estrategias y compartiendo información de los equipos que parecía que nos entendiéramos a la perfección.

Youichi… siempre encontrabas la forma de sorprenderme…

En ese momento sentí como mi rostro palidecía pero al mismo tiempo un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en mis mejillas.

Y… dentro de mí quise gritarte que eras un idiota, pero no te daría el lujo de ver ese lado de mí.

 _-No estés tan seguro de eso Hiruma-kun… si estuve este año en el club fue para proteger a Sena-_ Trate de mentir, para ocultar que disfrutaba de sr la manager del equipo, aunque resulto tan mal que solo comenzaste a reír a carcajadas.

¿Cuántas veces me habia contradicho a mi misma? Demasiadas veces… y todas ellas lo hice para no satisfacer tus "suposiciones".

 _-Lo que tú digas jodida manager-_ Contestaste mientras te secabas las lagrimas de risa.

Enojada por tu reto salí del club y me dirigí al salón de clases, pero no pude concentrarme al solo pensar en lo que habías dicho.

Tenías razón… la completa y absoluta razón…

Aunque los de tercer año teníamos prohibido tener cualquier actividad dentro de los clubes, me era imposible no escabullirme de vez en cuando al salón de club para ir ayudar un poco… Sena y los demás lo necesitaban…

O eso era lo que me decía para que lo que me habías dicho afectara mi orgullo…

Revisaba los papeles y estrategias detenidamente y si notaba alguna falla los arreglaba o ponía pequeñas notas para que los chicos se dieran cuenta de su error.

Pero, aun cuando fui sumamente cuidadosa de que no te enteraras de mi intervención no lo pude mantener en secreto por mucho tiempo…

 _-Kekekekeke lo sabía… vez… no podías evitar ayudar al mocoso eyeshield y a los demás en cuanto a la estrategia… esa es tu verdadera naturaleza jodida ex-manager-_

 _-Co… co… ¿Cómo lo supiste?-_ Pregunte con el alma en el suelo.

 _-Kekekekeke Aun me subestimas… deberías saber que tan grande es mi red de información…-_ Dijiste mostrando una foto en la cual estaba analizando los documentos estratégicos de los chicos.

 _-¿Me vigilas? ¡Eso es acoso!-_ Grite completamente enojada.

 _-Vigilo a toda persona que pueda serme útil…-_ Respondiste rápidamente, pero por el tono de tu voz supe que escondías algo más.

 _-¿Soy o puedo ser aun útil para ti?-_ Pregunte con suma curiosidad.

 _-Ts... Jodida ex-manager, aun eres molesta…-_

 _-Hiruma-kun ¿Quieres que sea la manager del equipo de Saikioudai? Si es así solo tienes que pedírmelo… si lo haces amablemente lo considerare… y muy probablemente acepte, claro poniendo algunas condiciones…-_

 _-¿Estás tratando de negociar conmigo? Si yo quisiera que fueras la manager no te lo pediría… tengo muchas maneras de forzarte a hacerlo…-_ Contestaste poniendo tu típico cara de demonio manipulador.

 _-Y tu sabes que ninguna de ellas funcionaria para obligarme a hacerlo-_ Conteste sin mostrarme intimidada.

 _-Te crees muy inteligente mujer…-_

 _-Es porque lo soy Hiruma-kun-_ Finalice la conversación mientras caminaba fuera de la escuela.

El tiempo siguió corriendo y fue el momento en que nuestro último día en Deimon llego.

Fue demasiado bello y nostálgico…

Kurita llorando mientras comía un pastel enorme que Suzuna había hecho por si sola…

Un Musashi contando anécdotas sobre sus diversos trabajos…

Mientras que los demás chicos me pedían tomarme una última foto con ellos para colgarla en la pared del salón para tenerla como recuerdo.

Y tu… obviamente en la que alguna vez fue tu asiento favorito…

Parecías tan frio y distante que solo la valiente Suzuna era la única que te bombardeaba con preguntas que evadías con total maestría.

Al final de la celebración todos los chicos se fueron, y tú que te habías retirado dejaron el salón en completa soledad.

 _-No debo llorar… jure que no lo haría-_ Susurre tranquilamente mientras me daba el lujo de limpiar por última vez el salón del club.

 _-Así que podre ver a la jodida ex-manager llorar por segunda ocasión-_ Dijiste dándome un terrible susto.

 _-¿Aun me sigues vigilando?-_ Pregunte recuperando la tranquilidad.

 _-No… solo vine por algunas cosas…-_ Contestaste pasando a mi lado y sin ningún rastro de malicia, algo muy raro en ti.

 _-Tal vez sea la última vez que nos veamos, Hiruma-kun… me dieron una oferta para ir a estudiar a la universidad de Okinawa… y estoy pensando en aceptarla, así que… fue un gusto haberte conocido Hiruma-kun… espero que en un futuro volvamos a vernos… aunque sé que será bastante difícil-_ Dije antes de salir del club.

Camine tranquila, es había sido mi última decisión… para mí era mejor alejarme un poco y pensar mejor en mi futuro, ya que si seguíamos juntos, estaba segura que me arrastrarías de nuevo contigo.

Camine tranquilamente hasta llegar a la rejilla de la escuela y mire a ambos lados para ver si había alguien afuera de la calle, ya que al estar oscureciendo pensé que aun podría haber alguien en la escuela… tal vez alguien de algún club.

Estaba tranquila… o tal vez aun no procesaba el hecho de que hubiera hablado por última vez contigo.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar al parque, y como si alguien me hubiera dicho que parase en ese lugar lo hice… Mire con nostalgia a un par de niños que jugaban en las barras, parecían tan felices y despreocupados que sentí celos de ellos.

Cuando estuve dispuesta a seguir mi camino a casa una persona me tomo violentamente del brazo y me giro hacia él, estuve a punto de gritar cuando vi tu rostro enfurecido.

 _-¡No me jodas Mamori!-_ Gritaste más furioso de lo normal.

 _-¡Suéltame, me lastimas!-_ Pedí nerviosa tratando de no parecer impactada por haber dicho mi nombre.

 _-No lo hare… no hasta que me escuches… no vas a echar abajo mis planes… no lo harás… he estado planeando esto desde hace mucho y no tengo ni la más mínima intención de dejar que me hagas retroceder o retractarme de eso… ¿Qué te irás a otra universidad? ¿Qué será la última jodida vez que nos veamos? ¡COMO SI FUERA A PERMITIR QUE PASARA ESO! ¡Primero entras en mi vida y en mis planes y cambias todo mi mundo por el simple hecho de cuidar al idiota de eyeshield!… por ti cambie muchas de mis metas… tú fuiste un maldito obstáculo por mucho tiempo y… ¡Demonios! Cuando me di cuenta ya era un total y estúpido dependiente de ti, ¿Cómo mierda permití que eso pasara? Y por si no fuera suficiente por tu maldita culpa comencé a sentirme así… estúpido y humano… cuando jure que no volvería a sentirme así por ninguna otra persona… y cuando por fin acepte este estúpido sentimiento pretendes salir de mi vida como si nada…. ¡No me jodas!-_

Estaba tan anonadada y confundida por tu repentina "sinceridad" que no supe cómo actuar.

 _-Hi... Hiruma-kun… ¿Qué tratas de decirme? O te entiendo…-_ Pregunte al pensar que todo lo había malinterpretado.

 _-Siempre siendo tan complicada- Dijiste_ ante de jalarme hacia ti y besarme con fuerza.

Estrellas, constelaciones, súper novas, galaxias y universos explotaron en mi interior.

Si no me hubieras sujetado tan fuertemente, estoy segura de haber caído al suelo al haber perdido la fuerza de mi cuerpo.

No supe cuando comenzó a responder al beso…

Solo quería sentir más de ti…

Quería que ese instante fuese eterno y que ese calor especial siguiera fluyendo entre nosotros.

Cuando por fin recupere la "conciencia" tenía mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello…

Abrí los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fue esa mirada que siempre quedara grabada en mi mente… ese rostro que solo es para mí…

No parecías el típico demonio sinvergüenza que utilizaba a todos para su beneficio, eras totalmente diferente de cómo eras normalmente…

 _-Así que ahora ni pienses estar lejos de mi-_ Me amenazaste mientras tratabas de ocultar tu visible sonrojo.

Tuve que parpadear varias veces para aceptar lo que mi mente estaba presenciando en ese instante.

Y cuando por fin estuve plenamente consciente, una risa imparable se apodero de mí.

 _-Eres imposible Hiruma-kun, pudiste haber sido menos… menos imprudente…-_ Conteste mientras recuperaba el aliento. _–Pero… creo que no iré a Okinawa… no cuando te esforzaste tanto para decirme esto…-_

 _-Ts… deja de burlarte… ¿En serio pensabas irte sin ser sincera?-_

 _-Si… pensé que era mejor si dejáramos las cosas así… fui demasiado cobarde… tenía miedo a enfrentar la realidad…-_

 _-Tonta… ambos siempre lo supimos… pero yo solo quería mantener las cosas así… al menos por un tiempo…-_

 _-¿Hasta estar en Saikioudai?-_

 _-Si… o tal vez cuando termináramos la universidad…-_

 _-Hiruma-kun ¿Pensaste que sería lo demasiado tonta para haber esperado tanto? Hay muchos hombres que podrían haberme conquistado…-_

 _-Eres arrogante mujer…-_

 _-¿Lo dices porque asustaste y amenazaste a todo aquel que me miraba con no muy "gratas" intenciones?-_

 _-Ts. ¿Así que esa jodida porrista te lo dijo?-_

 _-Si… pero al principio pensé que lo hacías para que estuviera totalmente concentrada en mi labor-_

 _-Esa era la intención… pero también me molestaba que lo hicieran…-_

 _-Hiruma-kun… ¿Qué pasara ahora? No creo que quieras que tu y yo…-_

 _-¿De qué demonios hablas? No permitiré que ningún bastardo piense que estas "disponible" así me evitare de muchos problemas…-_

 _-Hiruma-kun… ¿Me estás pidiendo que tu y yo…?-_

 _-¿No es obvio? Deja de parlotear y vámonos… esos mocosos nos siguen mirando como si les estuviéramos dando un espectáculo…-_ Dijiste mientras me jalabas de la mano marcando rumbo a mi casa.

Durante el trayecto tu agarre se suavizó…

Tanto que mi corazón se sentía tan lleno que pensé que se detendría en cualquier momento.

Al llegar a mi casa, lentamente soltaste mi mano y por primera vez me sonreíste tan gentilmente que sentí que me había enamorado más de ti…

 _-Mañana iré a ver las instalaciones del equipo de Saikioudai… paso por ti a las 8:00 am…-_ Dijiste para después irte lentamente.

 _-Así que el mocoso delincuente hizo su jugada…-_

Respingue en mi lugar al escuchar la voz de mi padre detrás de mí.

 _-Pa… pa... ¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí?-_ Pregunte muerta de miedo.

 _-Solo observaba… Sabes Mamori… ese mocoso vino hace unos días y hablo conmigo… que agallas tiene, no pensé llegar a encontrar a un hombre que pudiera hablar a la par conmigo… será un hombre muy peligroso e influyente cuando sea adulto… y por eso necesitara a una mujer que tenga los pies plantados en el suelo… Mamori has domada bien a la bestia… justo como tu madre lo hizo conmigo… Pasaras por momentos bastante duros pero siendo mi hija podras superarlos… Entra a la casa, ya es casi hora de la cena-_

Quede un par de minutos perpleja en el umbral de mi casa.

Mi padre era y siempre ha sido un hombre difícil de tratar, pero siempre sabia que decir en el momento indicado…

Pero lo que me había dicho iba más allá de lo que jamás pensé que diría.

Siempre quise saber exactamente de lo que ustedes dos hablaron, pero creo que jamás lo sabré… ni siquiera amenazándote pude sacarte palabra alguna…

Saikioudai fue un remolino de emociones…

Nuevos compañeros…

Nuevos amigos…

Nuevos rivales…

Y todos y cada uno de ellos siempre se preguntaron cómo era posible que tu y yo estuviésemos juntos… según ellos éramos una rara pareja… pero solo nuestros seres más queridos sabían que tu y yo éramos el uno para él otro.

¿Cómo olvidar el acoso de Suzuna en los primeros días de nuestra relación…?

Y pensar que por esa misma pasión y dedicación se convirtió en una de las mejores reporteras del deporte del mundo…

Pero por contradictorio que parezca a ella misma le tomo un poco de tiempo confesarse a Sena…

¿Recuerdas nuestra primera pelea?

Bueno, es obvio que no lo olvidarías jamás…

Incluso Yamato-kun tuvo que intervenir y tú casi le rompes la cara…

Fue tan tonto… solo por tus celos que pensaste que ese chico… Izumi al ser mi compañero y por ser tan amable conmigo pensaste que me coqueteaba…

¿A caso jamás te diste cuenta que era Gay?

Ahora solo me da risa al recordar tu cara cuando fuiste a mi casa y viste que él estaba comiendo con mis padres y conmigo…

El solo quería una recomendación de mi padre para entrar en su compañía…

Admito que yo tuve la culpa… debí de haberte dicho sobre su visita…

Pero de no haber sido por mi padre que nos hizo sentarnos a hablar ninguno de los dos hubiera cedido ante el otro…

Al estar tanto tiempo contigo me "contagiaste" un poco de tu actitud.

A pesar de haber tenido esa pelea la cual llevo semanas para que pudiéramos reconciliarnos, resulto ser lo que nos faltaba para ser una verdadera y autentica pareja.

No puedo evitar llorar de felicidad por cada vez que veo esa foto…

Estabas completamente loco…

¿Cómo se te ocurrió pedirme matrimonio de esa forma?

Estábamos frente a miles de personas… y millones más viéndonos por televisión…

Y por si fuera poco Suzuna casi se desmaya de la emoción…

Habían ganado por un punto de diferencia el "Torneo mundial universitario de futbol americano"…

No debí sorprenderme… era algo que un loco demente como tu haría…

¿Cómo negarme? Claro no lo haría…

Pero en ese momento crei que eso era demasiado…

Y lo peor de todo es que confabulaste con todos los del equipo (excepto por Suzuna) incluido mis padres para hacerlo…

Creo que jamás había llorado tanto en mi vida…

Mis manos temblaban y mis piernas eran prácticamente de papel…

Era (y sigue siendo) bello… hermoso…

La última cosa que tu madre te había dado…

Ese pequeño dije que convertiste en anillo…

Cuando me confesaste eso después de varios días… supe que en verdad me amabas…

La boda fue más que hermosa…

Parecía una fiesta multicultural…

Personas de todas las partes del mundo…

Numerosas luminarias del futbol americano…

Desde mi punto de vista fue perfecto… no pude pedir más…

Sin dudarlo fue de los mejores días de mi vida…

Lo que siempre quise saber fue el hecho de que esperaste hasta estar casados para tomar lo más importante para mí… para una mujer…

Estoy consciente que tuviste que poner tu paciencia al límite para no hacerlo…

Incluso yo tuve que contenerme…

Pero valió pena la espera…

Tenía miedo… mucho miedo de que no pudiera satisfacerte… sentía que era mi obligación hacerlo…

Pero como siempre me sorprendiste…

Supiste guiarme con maestría…

Me hiciste sentir mujer…

No creí que hacer el amor fuera tan bello como eso…

Y lo mejor es que jamás ha sido de serlo…

Aun cuando la lujuria haya sido más fuerte que nuestro amor…

Youichi…

A pesar de todos los bellos momentos que pasamos solo dos cosas opacan todo eso…

Por supuesto… lo más hermoso que me pudiste haber entregado…

Nuestros dos hijos…

Saya… total y completamente idéntica a ti…

Descarada y manipuladora… pero aun así bastante noble cuando se lo propone.

Touja… serio, inteligente y sobretodo un estratega en toda la extensión de la palabra.

La primera vez que me dijo que quería ser un abogado temí por las personas que fueran a ser sus contrapartes… no quiero ni saber qué cosas puede llegar a hacer para salirse con la suya…

Por ustedes tres mi vida está completa…

En todos estos años nunca me he arrepentido de nada…

Preguntaras por que hice esta carta…

Simplemente la escribí porque nunca me he tomado el tiempo para confesar todo lo que mi corazón tiene guardado…

Youichi…

Te ame, te amo y siempre te amare…

No sé lo que el futuro nos depara y por eso no quiero que el día de mañana me arrepienta por no haber sido completamente sincera contigo…

 **SIEMPRE TUYA**

 **HIRUMA MAMORI**


End file.
